leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skarner/rozwój
Skarner to olbrzymi kryształowy skorpion pochodzący z ukrytej doliny w . Należy do starożytnej rasy brackernów, która słynie z wyjątkowej mądrości i głębokiej więzi z ziemią. Dusze brackernów są połączone z potężnymi kryształami mieszczącymi w sobie myśli i wspomnienia ich przodków. Wieki temu przedstawiciele tej rasy zapadli w sen, który uchronił ich przed niechybną śmiercią w wyniku potężnych magicznych zawirowań, jednak złowieszcze wydarzenia niedawnych dni przebudziły Skarnera. Jako jedyny przebudzony brackern Skarner stara się bronić swych pobratymców przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Kryształowy Strażnik Na długo zanim pierwsi ludzie wkroczyli na gorące pustynie , piaski tej krainy jaśniały od pierwotnej, swobodnie krążącej magii. W odległej dolinie otoczonej przez strome urwiska i poszarpane skały pradawna rasa brackernów drążyła piaszczyste głębiny w poszukiwaniu kryształów. Każde z tych szlachetnych stworzeń budowało więź z pojedynczym kamieniem, który przechowywał jego świadomość na długo po śmierci ciała. Śmierć zdarzała się w gronie brackernów niezwykle rzadko, ponieważ długość ich życia sięgała tysięcy lat, a nawet gdy następowała, nie oznaczała wcale ostatecznego końca. Gdy obumierała śmiertelna powłoka brackerna, pozostali członkowie społeczności zakopywali jego kryształ pośród piasków doliny, gdzie był bezpieczny do czasu, aż miał zostać odkryty przez kolejnego młodego kopacza. Zwyczaj ten służył ochronie delikatnych kryształów oraz zaklętej w nich mądrości przodków. Ponieważ liczba kamieni była ograniczona, każdy młody brackern musiał odnaleźć kryształ, który był mu przeznaczony. Zaklęta w krysztale świadomość sama wybierała kolejnego spadkobiercę i wzywała go do siebie. Podczas uświęconego rytuału kamień zespajał się w jedność z kryształowym ciałem, nasycając umysł brackerna wspomnieniami i wiedzą przodków oraz napełniając stworzenie przedwieczną magią. Żaden brackern nie przetrwałby długo bez siły, długowieczności i mocy, którą zapewniał mu kryształ. Młody brackern o imieniu Skarner poświęcił wiele lat na poszukiwanie kryształu, który byłby mu przeznaczony. Obawiając się, że zginie, zanim odnajdzie swój kamień, z każdym miesiącem oddawał się poszukiwaniom z coraz większą desperacją. Kopał dniami i nocami, drążąc w piaskach doliny i okolicznych wzgórzach skomplikowane spirale. Pewnego dnia, gdy był już bliski zwątpienia, niespodziewanie poczuł w swym umyśle zew pradawnej świadomości. Zaczął drążyć jeszcze głębiej, zapuszczając się coraz bliżej serca świata, które powoli rozgrzewało jego skorupę. Mijały dni, a zew w jego głowie wciąż przybierał na sile i pchał go do przodu. W pewnym momencie jego szczypce natrafiły na nadgryziony zębem czasu kamień. W tej samej chwili w jego umyśle rozbrzmiał ochrypły szept. Choć głos był słaby, Skarner od razu poczuł głęboką więź z napotkaną świadomością. Wiedział, że odnalazł swój kamień. Skarner w całym życiu nie widział większego kryształu. Kamień był przy tym niesłychanie stary – tak stary, że jego blask przeistoczył się w ledwie dostrzegalną poświatę. Jego powierzchnia zmatowiała pod wpływem tysięcy lat spędzonych pod ziemią, a do tego nosiła liczne pęknięcia. Skarner uniósł kamień z wielką ostrożnością, obawiając się, że naruszy pradawne znalezisko. Kryształ zdawał się reagować na jego obecność, pulsując słabym światłem. Skarner rozpoczął rytuał zespolenia. Na wiele tygodni zaszył się z kryształem głęboko pod ziemią, nie zabrawszy ze sobą żadnych zapasów. Choć doskwierało mu wyczerpanie, a jego kończyny marniały z głodu, nie czuł strachu – głos dobiegający z głębi kryształu napełniał go otuchą. Gdy kamień ostatecznie zespolił się z jego ciałem, jego myśli wypełniły pradawne wspomnienia i mądrość. Ogarnęła go fala silnych emocji. Doświadczał niewypowiedzianej radości i skrajnej rozpaczy, które były niegdyś udziałem jego przodków. Czuł, że otacza go potężna magia, a jego ciało dostraja się do cichego, nieprzerwanego szumu, za pomocą którego minione pokolenia przekazywały mu pozbawione słów pozdrowienie. Gdy przez świat przetaczały się niszczycielskie siły Wojen Run, brackernowie zaczęli się obawiać, że wojenny chaos doprowadzi ich rasę do wyginięcia. Postanowili wprowadzić się w stan uśpienia do czasu, aż ludzkość ulegnie samounicestwieniu, a wszystko wskazywało, że tak właśnie się stanie. Zamierzali wyjść na powierzchnię piasków dopiero, gdy na świecie znów będzie bezpiecznie. Kryształowe skorpiony zakopały się w głębinach shurimańskiej pustyni. Najmłodsi i najbardziej wojowniczy członkowie społeczności zapadli w sen najbliżej powierzchni ziemi, gotowi w każdej chwili przebudzić się i bronić swych pobratymców w obliczu zagrożenia. Dzięki mocy ogromnego kamienia Skarner był silniejszy niż większość brackernów, w związku z czym złożył swe ciało do snu jako jeden z ostatnich. Mijały stulecia – brackernowie spali w odosobnieniu i nic nie zakłócało ich spokoju. Pewnego dnia jednak Skarner przebudził się w swej płytkiej jamie, czując narastający strach. Ziemią wstrząsały ogłuszające eksplozje, których celem najwyraźniej byli jego pobratymcy. Wybuchy pozbawiły przytomności stworzenia śpiące najbliżej powierzchni. Okazało się, że miejsce spoczynku brackernów napadła banda złodziei pragnących wykraść cenne kryształy. Skarner, ocalały dzięki mocy swego kamienia, natychmiast wydostał się na powierzchnię piasku i ruszył do walki z bandytami, raniąc ich ostrymi szczypcami i zatrutym żądłem. Złodziei było wielu, jednak udało mu się zabić znaczną część, a reszta uciekła w panice. Skorpion z przerażeniem odkrył, że tylko on przebudził się podczas ataku, przez co bandytom udało się zabrać wiele kryształów. Starał się zbudzić swych towarzyszy, ale bezmyślny napad złodziei uszkodził tyle kamieni, że kilku brackernów zmarło chwilę po przebudzeniu, a niektórych w ogóle nie dało się ocucić. Całymi tygodniami pogrążony w żałobie Skarner przemierzał piaski, pod którymi spoczęli jego bracia. Jednocześnie był pewien, że skradzione kryształy szybko zniszczeją w rękach bandytów, i ubolewał również nad tą stratą. Pewnego ranka, wiele tygodni później, w jego umyśle znów rozbrzmiały odległe echa. Głos był słaby, jednak donośnie niósł się przez dolinę. Skarner usłyszał pełne strachu wołanie zaginionych kamieni; wzywały go, by pomógł im na nowo zjednoczyć się z właścicielami. Skorpion zawahał się; nie wiedział, czy powinien ruszyć na poszukiwanie skradzionych kryształów, czy też zostać i pilnować pozostałych przy życiu braci. Kolejne tygodnie spędził, zacierając wszelkie ślady pozostawione przez brackernów na powierzchni piasku. Coraz trudniej było mu znieść napływające do jego umysłu świadectwa udręki, na jaką bezmyślni złodzieje skazali jego towarzyszy. Postanowił, że musi odzyskać kryształy. Wkrótce potem rozpoczął żmudne poszukiwania, mając nadzieję, że żadni inni ludzie nie dowiedzą się o miejscu spoczynku jego braci. Choć wędruje samotnie, zdarza mu się usłyszeć zew zaginionego kryształu, który prosi o ratunek. W takich momentach przepełnia go zarówno radość, jak i cierpienie. Stara się jednak przekuć smutek w żelazną determinację i wie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie odzyska wszystkich skradzionych kamieni. Skarner, kryształowy strażnik, strzeże wejścia do świata pod piaskami Shurimy. Nieliczni, którzy przeżyli spotkanie z nim, mówią o przerażającej inteligencji, gniewie i precyzji. Nikt nie wie, czego on tak naprawdę strzeże. Stara Wieki temu istniała rasa istot równie dzikich, co mądrych. Brackerni byli niezwykłymi stworzeniami, posiadającymi moc pierwotnej magii ziemi w formie kryształów. Umieli związać swoją esencję życiową z kryształem, nawiązując kontakt z uwięzioną w nim magią. Brackerni żyli w Dolinie Odyna, chroniąc zarówno tamtejsze stworzenia, jak i kryształy. Pomimo ataków tych, którzy chcieli zagarnąć pierwotną magię, wyglądało na to, że nic nie pokona obrońców. Wtedy nadeszła Wojna Run. Nieopodal Doliny Odyna stoczono zażartą bitwę. Użyta w jej trakcie chaotyczna magia zatruła kryształy. Brackerni zaczęli chorować i umierać. Żadna magia ochronna nie mogła odwrócić tego procesu. Aby przetrwać zdecydowali się zahibernować pod ziemią do momentu zakończenia wojny. Najsilniejsi i najinteligentniejsi Brackerni hibernowali najbliżej powierzchni, by obudzić się jako pierwsi i ocenić stan świata i gotowość na przyjęcie swych braci. Ostatnie prace górnicze i starcia w Kalamandzie obudziły jednego z tych strażników. Kiedy Skarner pojawił się na powierzchni, zaatakował, przepełniony gniewem. W końcu zwyciężył rozum i zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy ze zwykłymi funkcjonariuszami League. Zaproszono go do Institute of War, by opowiedział o Brackernach. W zamian, Przywoływacze powiedzieli mu, co działo się, gdy spał. Poczyniono wiele starań, aby ograniczyć beztroskie używanie magii po Wojnach Run, ale oczywistym jest, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotów na przyjęcie jego ludu. Jednak Skarner może korzystać ze swoich mocy by to zmienić, wstępując w szeregi League of Legends. }} Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 5 sierpnia 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Cisza jest straszna. Wioska była kiedyś pełna życia, a chór kilofów, toczących się wagonetek i wołanie pracowników tworzył razem pieśń Kalamandy, słyszalną przez cały dzień. Teraz panuje tu złowroga cisza, której nie przerywa ani szczebiot ptaków, ani szept wiatru wśród traw. Niebieska bańka lśni nad horyzontem i ogarnia sobą wszystko i wszystkich, nie zważając na to, czy uwięzieni w niej są winni, czy nie. Nagle, ziemia po środku wioski się rozstępuje. Ekipa ratunkowa League, stacjonująca w Kalamandzie, jest zaskoczona i tępo wpatruje się w groźnie wyglądający kryształ, wydobywający się spod ziemi. Zatrzymuje się on na chwilę, jak gdyby badając atmosferę, i nagle wystrzeliwuje w kierunku ludzi stojących obok. Ledwo udaje im się uskoczyć, przewracając się o siebie. Reszta ciała, przyczepionego do kryształu, przedziera się przez ziemię. To ogromne stworzenie powstało prawdopodobnie z najcenniejszych kryształów. Światło odbija się od każdego segmentu ciała istoty, a ukoronowaniem jej przyjścia na świat jest aureola. Groźne kleszcze zbliżają się do ludzi, chwytając wszystko na swojej drodze. Załoga League broni się, jak tylko potrafi, bezskutecznie krzycząc, by przeciwnik się poddał. Kryształowy skorpion wydaje gardłowy ryk, pełen gniewu i rozpaczy. REFLEKSJA Skarner przedzierał się przez Institute of War, trzymając kończyny przy sobie, aby zmieścić się w ciasnych korytarzach. Nie pomagał mu fakt, że ludzie, zamiast torować mu drogę, przyglądali się niespodziewanemu gościowi. Eskorta wprowadziła go przez ogromne podwójne drzwi do ciemnego pokoju, w którym czekał człowiek. Kiedy nikt na niego nie patrzył, zrobiło mu się lżej, chociaż wiedział, że to, co ma nadejść, będzie jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające. Szczere zachowanie człowieka zdradziło jego zamiary, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. - Jestem Bertrand Wordsworth, strażnik historii Arcanum Majoris. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę poznać przedstawiciela twojego gatunku. Nigdy dotąd, podczas całej mojej kariery, nie słyszałem o brackernie. – Bertrand szybko poruszał oczami, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem imponującą postać Skarnera. - Wygląda więc na to, że ludzie chcą nie tylko wyeliminować mój gatunek, ale również wszelką pamięć o nim. – odpowiedział Skarner. Historyk zawstydził się. – Przepraszam za moją bezpośredniość. Myślałem, że... - Nie, to ja powinienem przepraszać. – Skarner zacisnął szczękę. – Wybacz mi. Ten nowy świat jest bardzo dziwny, a krzywdy zeszłych wieków są wciąż żywe w mojej pamięci. - To zrozumiałe. - W takim razie może rozpoczniemy wasze rytuały osądu? – brackern chciał szybko odejść. - Nie muszę. Twój mały pokaz w wiosce oraz nasza rozmowa dostarczyły wystarczających odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy możesz dołączyć do League. Twoje oddanie walce o swój gatunek jest godne podziwu. Jesteśmy również podekscytowani, mogąc mieć kogoś tak wyjątkowego w szeregach naszej organizacji. – Skarner zawahał się. - Ale chciałeś poznać historię brackernów. - W rzeczy samej. – Bertrand uniósł rękę, w której trzymał zwój. – Mam tu zaklęcie, które cofnie nas w czasie... Kryształowy skorpion nic nie mówił. Pragnienie ponownego zobaczenia swoich braci było za silne, aby mu się oprzeć, ale cena również była wysoka. Potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Magia ogarnęła pomieszczenie. Nagle, Skarner ujrzał świat taki, jakim kiedyś był. Otaczała go ziemia, co przynosiło ukojenie jego zmęczonym kończynom. Poznał zmęczenie i szaleństwo, które go pochłaniało – był w końcowym momencie ścieżki życia. Skarner od lat nie widział nikogo z jego gatunku, zagłębiając się w góry w poszukiwaniu jedynego kryształu na świecie, który rezonowałby z jego esencją życia. Desperacja Skarnera niemal doprowadziła do jego zguby, bo kryształy, które znajdował, nie były mu przeznaczone. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnął rękę i odnalazł Arachię, kryształ, który miał pozostać z nim do końca życia. Skarner, który odczuwał ulgę i respekt, ostrożnie odkopał kryształ i aż zaniemówił z wrażenia. Kryształ był największym, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, nie mówiąc już o tych, które odpowiedziały brackernom. Skarner zaczął przyglądać się zawiłym obrazom wyrytym na każdej części kryształu, podziwiając resztki wiedzy pozostawionej na nim przez ziemię. Skorpion otulił kryształ, który zaczął pulsować, kojąc jego lęk, że mógł zginąć samotnie, w niesławie, gdyby nie znalazł Arachii. Wymamrotał słowa przysięgi wiążącej i poczuł, jak jego dusza staje się jednością z ziemią. Podczas pierwszej medytacji był sparaliżowany przez wiele dni, a wiedza z wielu eonów wstecz napływała do jego umysłu. Głosy świata natury szeptały mu do ucha, dzieląc się sekretami pierwotnej magii oraz historią zeszłych wieków. W następnych dziesięcioleciach Skarner obcował z kryształem prawie codziennie, ale tylko w niewielkim stopniu zgłębiał wiedzę przez niego przekazywaną. Skarner przekazał całą tę wiedzę innym brackenom i każdy z nich przekazał ją swoim własnym Arachiom, aby zachować ją dla przyszłych pokoleń. Potem ziemią wstrząsnęła niszczycielska eksplozja. Skarner wiedział, co nastąpi. Sekundy później, dolinę pokryła trująca chmura, a kryształy zaczęły dziwnie błyszczeć. Rozległ się przeszywający, ogłuszający dźwięk. Kryształy zaczęły pękać, rozsiewając błyszczące odłamki na wszystkie strony. Brackerni związani ze swoimi kryształami krzyczeli, wijąc się w agonii na ziemi. Wybuchł chaos. Brackerni wezwali leczącą magię i rozciągnęli tarcze wokół doliny, aby ratować swoich braci. Na próżno – brackerni nadal umierali w zastraszającym tempie. W końcu, ich rozpaczliwe błagania obudziły prastarą magię kryształów Arachia, które zabrały ich pod ziemię. Zespolili się oni ze swoimi kryształami, a połączeni z siłą kryształu byli chronieni aż do momentu, w którym świat znowu stałby się dla nich bezpieczny. Skarner był jednym z niewielu, którzy nie zasnęli i pomagali pod ziemią. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał z powierzchni, to kolejna fala nadnaturalnej energii poruszająca się w dolinie. Wtedy to zszedł on pod ziemię i rzucił zaklęcie hibernacji, zasypiając z modlitwą w intencji swojego ludu na ustach. Ogarnął go sen. Nagle, niesamowity blask obudził go ze snu. Jego kryształ Arachia pulsował. Nie był to dobry znaki, ponieważ nie zdarzyło się to nigdy wcześniej. Skarner wyciągnął rękę w stronę kryształu i jeszcze raz został przeniesiony w przeszłość. Dolina Odyna wyglądała normalnie, ale coś było nie tak. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego brackerna, a ludzie prowadzili wojnę. Zakapturzone postacie stały naokoło runów umieszczonych wewnątrz okręgu. Wypowiedzieli razem zaklęcie i nagle runy rozbiły się na małe kawałeczki i zniknęły. W ich miejscu pojawiła się bardzo skupiona energia, która po chwili również zniknęła. Sekundę później doliną wstrząsnęła masywna eksplozja, a miasto, znajdujące się wcześniej na horyzoncie, przestało istnieć. Z drżącej ziemi wyłoniły się palce magii, błagając o pomoc. Znalazły one małe stworzenia, niezwykle zażarte jak na swoje rozmiary. Magia przywołała je do kryształów ukrytych głęboko pod powierzchnią. Wtedy, ziemia tchnęła w skorpiony moc kryształów i z tego połączenia powstali brackerni. Scena rozmyła się i Skarner oraz człowiek wrócili do rzeczywistości. Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, gdyż waga ujawnionych rewelacji była ogromna. Ludzkie błędy zabrały im życie. Ludzkie błędy wyciągnęły ich z nicości. Ogarnięty przez wściekłość i żal, skorpion zaryczał i zaczął machać ogonem. Kilkakrotnie uderzył kleszczami o podłogę, jakby chciał w ten sposób wyrzucić z pamięci nadal żywe obrazy umierających braci. Bertrand skrył się w rogu, aby przeczekać wybuch gniewu brackerna. W końcu przemówił. - Przepraszam, że musiałeś to przeżyć, ale było to konieczne. – historyk próbował ukryć swoje podekscytowanie takim odkryciem, ale nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Głos brackerna był szorstki i niski, ogrom tej straty bardzo mu ciążył – Odkrycie i zapamiętanie historii mojego gatunku warte jest po tysiąckroć przeżycia żalu z nią związanego. Czy otrzymałeś wszystkie odpowiedzi, na które liczyłeś? - Nawet dużo więcej. – Bertrand był pod wrażeniem. - A więc skończyliśmy. Betrand chciał pocieszyć skorpiona, ale nie znał słów, które mogłyby przynieść jakąkolwiek ulgę. Głęboko się ukłonił, odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie, szeleszcząc szatą. Skarner pozostał w pomieszczeniu, nadal cierpiąc z powodu tego, co tu usłyszał. Musiał jeszcze tyle zrozumieć na tym świecie. Każdy oddech, każdy moment i każda walka w League of Legends przybliżała go do momentu odrodzenia brackernów. Rozwój Skarner concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 1 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 2 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 3 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 4 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 5.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 5 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 6.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 6 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner concept 7.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Skarnera 7 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Skarner Runestone concept.jpg|Model Skarnera z Runami Ziemi Skarner Sandscourge concept.jpg|Model Skarnera Zmory Pustyni Skarner Battlecast concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna M. W. Skarnera Alfa (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Skarner Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Strażnika Piasków Skarnera (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Zwiastun right|190px PostZwiastun Bohatera – Skarner, Kryształowy Strażnik Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 30 lipca 2011 roku: Podczas projektowania bohatera League of Legends, trzeba pamiętać, żeby podobał się szerokiej gamie ludzi. Na przykład jeśli chcemy przypodobać się fanom potworów i arachnologom-amatorom, dobrze też, aby efekt wpadł w oko osobom o bardziej wyrafinowanym guście. A skoro mowa o skomplikowanych projektach, przedstawiam Skarnera, Kryształowego Strażnika. W połowie potwór, w połowie klejnot, Skarner z pewnością spodoba się tym, którzy noszą garnitury, jak i właścicielom rzeźnickich tasaków. Jeśli ktoś nie jest przekonany, posiadanie olbrzymiego skorpiona, który grozi przebiciem swym ogromnym ogonem jest niezłym planem "B". Zwiastun mechaniki PostZwiastun mechaniki Skarnera Morello dodany dnia 3 sierpnia 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! Chcemy przedstawić wam, jak gra się Skarnerem, Kryształowym Strażnikiem. Jego ideą przewodnią jest zbliżenie się do wroga i przyszpilenie go; oddanie wrażenia walki z drapieżnikiem. Ponadto chcieliśmy uniknąć mechaniki natychmiastowego doskoku do przeciwnika. Skarner spełnia swoje zadanie dzięki i umiejętności biernej, . Kryształowe Cięcie to rozchodzący się od bohatera atak obszarowy, który po trafieniu zostaje wzmocniony. Wzmocnione czary zadają dodatkowe obrażenia i spowalniają (dzięki czemu kolejne użycia ułatwiają przylgnięcie do celu). Jego bierna umiejętność przyspiesza odnawianie umiejętności przy każdym autoataku – to naturalne połączenie ze wzmocnionym Kryształowym Cięciu. Poprawne korzystanie z Pobudzenia jest bardzo ważne dla Skarnera. Na przykład jego umiejętność tworzy tarczę oraz zapewnia premię do prędkości ruchu i ataku. Premia do prędkości ataku zmniejsza czas odnowienia umiejętności, co sprawia, że częściej będzie mógł używać Kryształowych Cięć. Jego superumiejętnością jest . Sprawia ona, że Skarner przebija przeciwnika ogonem i przez kilka sekund ciągnie go za sobą. Taka manipulacja ustawieniem może odwrócić losy bitwy, odrywając przeciwnika od rannego kolegi albo wciągając wroga pod wieżę. Gracze od jakiegoś czasu prosili nas o stworzenie potwornego bohatera, więc z radością przedstawiamy Skarnera, naszego uzbrojonego pajęczaka. Aktualizacja rozgrywki: Molochy Chcieliśmy podzielić się naszymi pomysłami, aby przygotować was na dość poważne zmiany, z którymi będziemy eksperymentować w nadchodzących patchach. W skrócie, oto nasze cele:Aktualizacja rozgrywki: Molochy *''Każdy mecz League powinien być inny, zależnie od biorących w nim udział bohaterów.'' *''Wszyscy bohaterowie w League powinni różnić się od siebie.'' Głównie skupimy się na tym drugim celu: sprawienie, aby wszyscy bohaterowie w League różnili się od siebie poprzez wyjątkowe mechanizmy rozgrywki, a nie tylko motywy przewodnie czy wygląd. Niektórzy bohaterowie już wprowadzają coś wyjątkowego do rozgrywki w League. Wybierzcie , a poważnie wpłyniecie na sposób, w jaki grają obie drużyny. Zamiast liczyć na porządne wkroczenie do walki, wasza drużyna będzie prawdopodobnie mieć nadzieję, że przyciągniecie odpowiedniego wroga, a przeciwnicy ustawią się w taki sposób, aby najbardziej wytrzymali bohaterowie stali z przodu w nadziei, że zostaną przyciągnięci. A to tylko jedna umiejętność jednego bohatera! Wielu innych bohaterów ma podobny wpływ na rozgrywkę jak ze swoim wskaźnikiem szału czy ze . Jednakże o ile udało się nam to w niektórych przypadkach, w innych nie poszło tak dobrze (chociażby i ), a gdy dwóch bohaterów działa w ten sam sposób, wybiera się tego, który robi to lepiej. Powoduje to, że ci sami bohaterowie pojawiają się w każdym meczu (chyba że ta równowaga sił ulegnie zmianie) i każdy mecz wydaje się podobny. To jedna z rzeczy, którą chcemy zacząć rozwiązywać za pomocą tej aktualizacji. Wcześniej, gdy zajmowaliśmy się równoważeniem bohaterów, czasami osłabialiśmy ich mocne strony, aby wzmocnić ich słabości. Teraz nie będziemy tego robić. Zamiast tego, często całkowicie zmieniamy bohaterów, aby ich mocne i słabe strony były bardziej rozbudowane i odróżniały ich od innych postaci pełniących taką samą rolę. Zamiast rzucać się na głębokie wody i zajmować się wszystkimi bohaterami, planujemy podzielić ich na grupy – bohaterów, którzy są bardzo podobni do siebie pod względem strategicznym i taktycznym. Skupiając się na niewielkiej grupie bohaterów naraz, możemy zająć się kilkoma mniej popularnymi grupami, jak chociażby pierwszą, którą nazwaliśmy molochami. Uwaga': Wiele z poniższych zmian może wydawać się wzmocnieniami – i na ogół nimi są – ale nie chcieliśmy tylko zwiększać ich mocy, więc pozmienialiśmy ich w taki sposób, aby każdy z nich oferował coś wyjątkowego. Więcej informacji znajdziecie w opisie patcha, ale chcieliśmy pokazać nasze intencje, nawet jeżeli nie będzie to pełna lista zmian. Molochy . . . . Gdy myślicie o brutalnej sile, ci bohaterowie powinni przyjść wam do głowy: potężni, wytrzymali, nieruchliwi i walczący wręcz. To mięśniacy League, którzy w późnej fazie gry zamieniają się w bardzo wytrzymałych prowadzących, zdolnych do zniszczenia praktycznie każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. Idealnym przykładem takiego bohatera jest Nasus, jednopsowa maszyna zniszczenia w późnej fazie gry. Ten bohater przypominający rajdowego bossa może robić swoje tylko, gdy znajdzie się blisko celu, a brak dobrej możliwości zbliżenia się oznacza, że musi polegać na przyspieszeniach od sojuszników, jak , lub efektach ograniczenia kontroli, jak unieruchomienie , aby się zbliżyć, ale gdy już to zrobi, pokaże swoją potęgę za pomocą . Ta równowaga sił oraz możliwość trzymania ich na odległość pozwalają utrzymać wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz w dobrym stanie i prowadzą do zróżnicowanych stylów gry. W tej aktualizacji przyjrzeliśmy się kilku molochom, którzy zajmowali to samo „miejsce taktyczne” co Nasus (uważamy, że jest ich trochę więcej, ale na razie skupiliśmy się na czterech) i dodaliśmy trochę wyjątkowych rzeczy tam, gdzie mogliśmy. Skarner Skarner posiada jedną z najfajniejszych w grze i jest to świetne, ale chcieliśmy dać mu trochę więcej zabawek, gdy porwanie nie będzie wchodziło w grę. Pragnęliśmy dać Skarnerowi coś wyjątkowego – i oto na czym stanęło: Gdy Skarner znajduje się w meczu, na Rift pojawia się '''sześć kryształowych iglic'. Są przy i wzmocnieniu, oraz . Można je przechwycić jak ołtarze na Twisted Treeline. Gdy ktoś w drużynie skorpiona tego dokona, powstaje obszar, który daje Skarnerowi (i tylko jemu!) znaczną premię do prędkości ruchu i ataku. Drużyna przeciwna także może je przechwycić, dzięki czemu zyska złoto i wizję na krótki czas oraz tymczasowo zablokuje Skarnerowi dostęp do jego potężnych wzmocnień. To jest najważniejsze – dzięki tym zmianom Skarner stanie się królem kontrolowania neutralnych celów i będzie niezwykle przydatny dla drużyn, które chcą przeszkodzić przeciwnikom w kontroli wzmocnień i obszarów na mapie.'' Są to dość poważne aktualizacje, które, jak zawsze, mogą ulec zmianie, ale mamy nadzieję, że udało nam się pokazać wam pewne wyjątkowe podejście do molochów i tego, jak chcemy zróżnicować bohaterów pełniących podobne role. Mamy plany do innych wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz (szczególnie dla i ) oraz większe plany dotyczące wszystkich bohaterów. Powtarzamy ponownie – naszym cel to sprawienie, aby każdy bohater w League był wybierany z konkretnego powodu i by oferował coś wyjątkowego i fajnego. Wkrótce podamy wam informacje o nowych i zaktualizowanych przedmiotach, które będą przygotowane specjalnie dla molochów. Stare umiejętności i nakłada ładunki , kumulujące się do 3 razy. Zaatakowanie przeciwnika posiadającego '''3 ładunki ''Kryształowego Jadu atakiem podstawowym przez Skarnera detonuje je, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe 15 + i ogłusza cel na sekundy. Po ogłuszeniu cel nie może otrzymać ładunków przez 6 sekund. | Poziomy = }} , lub , to dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne zostaną przekształcalne w obrażenia magiczne. | Film = Skarner IVideo.ogv }} Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów